


You’re the best of me

by Icequeen208



Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Jason and Artemis cheer each other up and there’s nothing they wouldn’t do for each other
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You’re the best of me

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another Jaytemis fic! Enjoy

It had been a long day. Jason was fine until he had saw that comment. A comment someone had made that said Artemis can do better then Jason. Everyone (well most people) were happy knowing that Jason and Artemis had each other. They had finally confessed their feelings for each other and toke that big step of being more then friends. However some people felt differently about their relationship, despite how happy they made each other. Jason could not forget that comment. He had saw it somewhere on the internet and it just stuck in his head. ‘Artemis can do better then Jason.’ Why couldn’t he just forget about it. It meant nothing. It was just a stupid, rude comment that had no meaning. Right? Jason felt tired after a long day but he had patrol. He shut his laptop and got ready to go out into the night. 

Patrol didn’t help much. It kinda got his mind off some things but after returning home, he still felt like crap. He really just wanted to be left alone, take a shower and then go to bed. As he got undressed, he felt her eyes on him. 

“How did patrol go?” Artemis asked. Jason had been asked to help the bat family out on patrol and he didn’t mind at all so that left Artemis and Bizarro to patrol on their own. He was really hoping that beating the shit out of bad guys would help him feel better but nope. He couldn’t be that lucky. Not this time. 

“Jason, are you alright?” Artemis crossed the room to where her lover was and placed a gentle hand on his arm. Jason was pulled out of his daze and glanced at the red head beauty.

“Yeah, A. I’m fine.” He said, trying to act normal but Artemis could always tell when something was wrong. She knew him better then anyone else.

“If something is bothering you, you can tell me. You know you can always talk to me.” She said, her soothing voice was a comfort to Jason. 

“I’m just tired, babe. Don’t worry about it.” Jason tried to smile but he knew the woman he loved could see right through him.

“Did something happen on patrol?” She asked 

Jason turned and plopped down on his bed. “No, not really. I mean, I thought beating the crap out of bad guys would help me feel better but..” Jason trailed off and the woman walked over to him and sat down beside him. She toke his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

After a few minutes had passed, Jason spoke. 

“I saw this comment about us online. It was really stupid but I couldn’t stop thinking about how true it was.” Jason confessed

“Whatever they said I’m sure wasn’t worth worrying about.” Artemis replied 

“Actually, I think they got it right. They said you can do better then me.” Jason kept his eyes down at the floor until Artemis lifted his face up to look at her. 

“I don’t care what they said. They don’t know us. I love you and I don’t care what anyone says.” Artemis had a good point. Jason usually didn’t pay any mind to ignorant things people said but Knowing he had an amazing amazon warrior like Artemis as his girlfriend made him feel like she could definitely do better then him. How could he be worthy of her? 

“But they’re right. You can do better then me. I’m not worthy of you. I’m not much when it comes to you.” Jason said, still not feeling better about it. He knew he was lucky to have her.

Artemis kissed his cheek and then his lips tenderly. “I don’t see it that way. How could I do better? You’re the most wonderful, caring, loving man I’ve ever known. Any woman would be lucky to have you. You don’t see how incredible you are. Anyone who says otherwise can face me and they won’t like what I do to them.” Artemis smiled and Jason felt a little better. 

Knowing someone you love had your back was a great feeling.  
Jason kissed her back and she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“I’m gonna take a hot shower. Care to join me?” Jason asked after the couple pulled away. 

“Only if you promise to keep it down. Bizarro is sleeping.” She winked at him and Jason laughed.

“I’m not the one who can’t be quite, babe.” Jason replied, as she let him lead her into the bathroom. Jason turned on the shower and after getting it to the perfect temperature, he turned to find his lover with her hair hanging around her shoulders. They attacked each other’s lips with their own and Jason was quick to undress her and she did the same to him. Needless to say, they both got a good night sleep. It was amazing how one woman could make Jason feel better about himself. No one else could do what Artemis did to him. Jason had never felt this way about anyone. Artemis was Jason’s better half.

—-

It was a cold night in Gotham City. The outlaws had managed to defuse a bomb and save innocent civilians. That was something to be proud of but it came with a price. Not a big one but Jason had gotten hurt during their mission because Artemis couldn’t help Jason and save the civilians too. She had chosen to get the innocent people to safety and while she was gone, Jason had gotten hurt. A concussion was all he had but Artemis reminded herself it could have been worse. A part of her didn’t want to save the civilians. She knew she was selfish for thinking that way but she felt so guilty for letting the man she loved get hurt when she could have been there for him. Jason never blamed her at all but that didn’t help the amazons guilt.

Jason had been resting for the last couple of days and Artemis had been doing everything she could for him. Jason noticed she was willing to get him anything he asked for. At one point, he had asked for vodka and she almost went out to get it for him. That was unlike her. He knew that normally, Artemis would never buy him alcohol. She hated when he drank but this time she almost did it. He knew she was feeling bad for what happened to him. If only he could make her understand that there was no way it was her fault.

“Hey, princess. Can we talk about something?” Jason asked as they sat in bed watching a show on Netflix. 

Artemis sighed. “I know what it’s about. Don’t bother.” She replied coldly. She didn’t mean to come off so cold but she didn’t wanna get into it.

“Look, you can’t keep thinking that what happened to me is your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong. You did the right thing by getting the civilians to safety.” Jason tried to comfort her with his words but she didn’t seem to buy it.

“Baby, I don’t blame you. I would never blame you for anything.” Jason said, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“Yes because I’m so perfect. I never do anything wrong. I let someone I love get hurt when I should have had his back.” Artemis retorted. 

“Artemis, you saved innocent people. We may be outlaws but even outlaws have moral codes. We can’t let innocents die just to protect each other.” Jason’s words cut her deep because she knew they were true. Protecting innocent people was the goal. No matter what the cost. She had never had a problem with that before. Not until that night. 

“What would you have done?” She asked, catching him off guard.

Jason thought for a moment. Would he have risked the lives of innocent people just to save someone he loved? To save her?

“I don’t know, Ar.” He said honestly. “I do know I’d do anything for you.” He caresses her cheek and she smiled back at him. 

“I would do the same for you. I hope you know that.” She replied 

“I never doubted it. I trust you with my life.” Jason told her before kissing her gently. She kissed him back with more passion. 

“You complete me.” Jason whispered in her ear as he began kissing her neck. 

“And you are perfect, Artemis Grace.” He said pulling away to gaze into her eyes. 

“Right back at you, Jason Todd.” Artemis replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So that part about someone saying Artemis can do better then Jason was actually something I saw on twitter. Someone actually said that. So I imagine Jason would agree although it’s not true


End file.
